Attention, Fanfictionists!
by NindroidZane007
Summary: <html><head></head>Hey, guys! Here is my log/journal where I'll let ya know about my stories (and a short story, to keep from breaking the rules). Also, I will have occasional "previews" of stories for those who read this! Well, enjoy! -NindroidZane007</html>
1. October 6, 2014

**Hey guys! NindroidZane007 here, and I've got this thing here. I'll put notices here for you fellow fanfictionists, such as stories! Anyway, I've got an idea for a Ninjago: Frozen Love story, where instead of Elsa moving in with Kai, the opposite occurs (Kai moves in with Elsa.) Kairon is the main character in the story.**

**Now, a quick story:**

Zane was reading. Jay walked in the room with a smile on his face.

"I know how we can get your dad back!" Jay stated excitedly.

"What? H-how?!" Zane replied.

"Listen, you know the laws of physics, gravity, chemical and nuclear reactions, time, yadda, yadda, yadda... right?"

"Yes."

"Combine 'em and you get reality, right?"

"Theoretically, yes."

"Maybe your dad's not dead. What if he's in a place with a different reality?"

"I do not know."

"Listen. Change those rules, and ya get reality. Change the rules, and you change reality! Think of a deck of playing cards!"

"I do n—"

"You have the cards: Ace, King, Queen, Jack, so on. But if you use one set of rules, you're playing poker. Use another set, and you're playing Go Fish. Reality's no different."

**Anyway, school's pretty important (especially if I want to go to A&M. Gotta have good grades, right?). So, don't expect too many updates too quickly. Night of Terror is complete. I put on my profile "please review," right? Please. It's useful for any screw-ups. Ninjago: Frozen Love is kinda my main series. Making the Grade: Graduation Day and I believe N:FL's (NFL, wow. National Football League AND Ninjago: Frozen Love. I know) Fun Times are only being reviewed by ForeverDreamer12.**

**Anyway, NZ007 signin' out for now, hoping he gets some reviews.**


	2. October 8, 2014

**Hey, guys. NindroidZane007/NinjaLloyd44/TheEmeraldNindroid here. I really have no idea on what to call that N:FL (Ninjago: Frozen Love) story I mentioned earlier. Anyway, quick story:**

Zane was baking a cake.

"CAKE!" Cole yelled, anxious to eat it.

Zane just threw him around the _Bounty_ with his "techlekinesis."

**I really have no idea what to do. But I am now a th7 (town hall 7), which is suh-weet! I'm working on my Dark Elixir storage, and it should be done by tomorrow at lunch. Then, I'll try getting my Barbarian King. Till then, I'll try my best.**

**Non-Clash wise, nothin' really worth talking about. _The Barbarian _is gonna be a sporadic one. Don't really expect too many updates on that one. During the week, I only get like 5 hours total to do my things. I said something about putting more reviews on my stories, but I meant my other stories (as in the one I mentioned that were only reviewed by ForeverDreamer12, but stories in general.) Sorry if you misinterpreted it.**

**NindroidZane007, signing out for now.**

**NinjaLloyd44, signing out as well for now.**

**TheEmeraldNindroid, signing out with NZ007 and NL44.**


	3. November 8, 2014

**I've got choir competition next Saturday. I made 9th chair for my region's choir. Also, when some mystery appears and you have a guess as to who the suspect is, or what happened when, please don't post it. Send it to me via PM. Quick storeh now:**

Lloyd and the Overlord were temporary allies in the Spinjitzian war against Kronos.

"Did you know I'm atheist?" Lloyd asked the evil spirit.

"No. That _is_ a surprise to me." The Overlord shook his head, and pushed Lloyd.

"What the hell's wrong with y-?!" Lloyd exclaimed, and saw that a huge burst of water-turned-acid hit the location where he was standing. "Thanks."

**Anyway, I saw this funny commercial. It was a Gieco one, but basically, this gu. rubs a lamp, and a genie appears. The guy wishes for a million bucks (literally) and the genie summons a million male deer.**

**By the way, the Shadowatcher in _The Ocean's Crescent _is NOT an OC. He's not the spy, either. He is one of the original characters!**

**Anyway, review and read my other stories.**

**-NindroidZane007**

**-NinjaLloyd44**

**-TheEmeraldNindroid**

**-LloydTEN**


	4. November 27, 2014

**I haven't gotten a single review for _The Ocean's Crescent_. And it's already 3 chapters in. I have all 13, but I can use the review to help tweak those planned chapters. **

**This chapter has been interrupted for a story:**

"Oh, great. No doors." Jay sighed as he played Five Nights at Freddy's 2. "I mean, what the hell is the music box even for?"

Jay check the hallway, and saw Foxy. Jay quickly put the Freddy helmet on, and prayed silently.

Foxy jumpscared him, and Jay fell out of his chair. "WHAT THE HELL?! THE DAMN HELMET'S USELESS!"

"Foxy, for some reason that we don't know, has this, uh, glitch, which makes the helmet pointless against him. Just flash the light at him, and he should go away." the phone guy droned.

"WHAT... THE... FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU-?!"

**Now, back to the chapter.**

**Anyway, my birthday's tomorrow, so a good b-day present would be some reviews.**

**Also, three new stories have come to FanFiction: _Night of Terror 2: Dark Secrets Revealed_, _Five Nights at Freddy's songs_, and _My Frozen Heart (ice bucket challenge)._**

**Like I said, reviews can really help out! Anyway, I have a new poll, which gives a list of possibilities, and you get to pick two! It's kinda like that board game, only it's just figuring out an identity.**

**Hoping for reviews,**

**NindroidZane007**


End file.
